


【Dickjay】That Little Cowboy

by rate0101



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rate0101/pseuds/rate0101





	

1.  
　　「啊、沒牛奶啦，本來想說吃麥片的。」  
　　「要牛奶嗎，我有喔。」  
　　「什麼——不等等Jason別把衣服掀起來啊！」

 

2.　長角  
　　「嗯——」傑森用頭頂蹭著迪克的手臂。  
　　「怎麼了小翅膀，這麼難得撒嬌了？」  
　　「沒有，我只是癢而已。」  
　　「癢？」迪克摸摸傑森的頭。  
　　「嗯……啊、這樣好舒服。」  
　　就這樣整個夜巡都在摸頭，一旁的布魯斯覺得寂寞。

 

3.　脹奶  
　　傑森因為到了成熟的年紀，第一次脹奶那天夜巡時特別煩焦躁反常，老爺關心反而被罵所以吵架了。回家以後阿福關心也被拒絕，所以換迪克去。  
　　「傑森，我帶了宵夜過來，吃一點吧？」沒有回應。「傑森，我進來囉。」  
　　傑森用棉被把自己包得嚴實。迪克坐上床時傑森還抖了一下。  
　　「跟布魯斯吵架了不好受吧。你也知道他就是一個固執的老頭子啊。」  
　　「……不是。」  
　　「沒關係的，我以前也曾經這樣過。」  
　　「不是這樣、胸……」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「胸、胸部好酸，迪克——」傑森拉住迪克的衣角哽咽著，寬鬆的衣服貼著肌膚透出胸微微的弧度「怎麼、怎麼辦，幫我揉。」  
　　迪克把傑森拉出被窩，本來已經很漂亮的胸隨著傑森的身體顫抖著，他揉揉傑森低垂的耳朵，輕輕往鼓脹點戳，觸感飽滿令他訝異。  
　　「嗯、啊、」傑森彎起背閃躲著刺痛感，被迪克環在腰間的手阻止。「迪克、迪克，會痛……」即使只有月光，迪克看到傑森淡色的乳頭挺立，變成粉紅色。   
　　迪克輕柔地逗弄著那兩粒美得無法自拔的乳頭，惹得傑森哭著呻吟弓起背，搭在他肩上的兩隻手絞緊。「噓……沒事的。」迪克撫著爬過淚的臉頰，緩緩往後頸按摩。  
　　「不舒、服，好痛！嗯、嗚嗯、」傑森咬住自己的手，羞恥的聲音讓他害怕。  
　　迪克整隻手掌覆在傑森的胸部上，不理會傑森的哭喊逕自揉捏按摩著。傑森顫抖地軟癱，僅靠著迪克扶著腰的手支撐。  
　　當迪克集中進攻乳頭時，酸脹與快感加劇，傑森下意識磨蹭迪克的大腿根，未著半褸的下體沾濕迪克的褲牛仔褲。  
　　迪克該死的硬了。  
　　他環在傑森腰上的手在腰窩上畫圓，另一隻手搓弄著柔軟的屁股「放鬆……」他舌尖舔上離他越來越近的乳頭，在傑森哭著忍不住大聲呻吟時一口含住，一氣呵成。  
　　「迪克、哈啊，更多、啊啊、」  
　　迪克兩個乳頭輪流舔吸，感覺著掌下鼓脹感緊繃到極致了。  
　　差不多了。  
　　「不要了，拜託你迪克、再這樣下去會、會、」  
　　「會怎樣？」迪克用力吸吮下去並加速揉捏乳頭的速度，在傑森的尖叫聲中嘗著甜美溫熱的奶腥味。  
　　傑森軟癱在他的懷裡，即將要窒息般大口呼吸，下面跟胸部一片狼藉，來不及接住的乳汁都隨著肌膚順流而下，純真而色情，由迪克用舌頭舔起，緊緊鎖在懷裡。「沒事了，沒事的，傑森......你表現的很好，乖孩子。」他給了因為害怕而哭泣的傑森一個蜷綿柔軟的吻，帶著安慰性質。  
　　迪克輕輕晃醒快要睡著的傑森「傑森、拜託，幫我個忙好嗎？」  
　　「什、麼？」  
　　「坐好。」  
　　迪克喬了一下姿勢讓傑森的屁股可以貼合他的大腿，然後他掏出自己已經蓄勢待發很久的傢伙，當著傑森的面快速打著手槍。傑森繼困惑又興奮的樣子，用奶味的身體磨蹭著，隨著節奏律動，要不了一下子就讓迪克繳械了。  
　　柔軟的腰、美麗的乳房、尚未成熟的少年的朦朧的臉蛋。  
　　多美。  
　　迪克拖住傑森的腦袋、手指插進髮間，再次給予深情的舌吻，帶著慾望的，捲得傑森暈呼呼倒回枕頭間。第一次脹奶對傑森太重要了，也難怪他會表現得這麼反常─。他不敢相信自己要是錯過怎麼辦。  
　　「迪克？」  
　　「沒事的，我在這裡。睡吧，你明天還要飛呢，小翅膀。」  
　　「你能陪我嗎？」  
　　「當然，我會一直、一直陪著你。」  
　　「拜託不要丟下我。」  
　　「不會的，睡吧。」  
　　傑森緊緊抓住迪克的衣角入眠。  
　　可惜迪克再沒能幫傑森，也沒能遵守他的諾言。

 

3.  
　　「你在做什麼？故意被綁嘛！？」  
　　「我最近、那裏、有點痛。」  
　　「哪裡！？不要告訴我你受傷了！」  
　　「這裡。」  
　　「天，觸感比以前還好──不等等，別在大庭廣眾下做這種事啊！」  
　　「為什麼不行？」傑森用銬著手銬的手環上迪克的脖子「你以前還幫未成年的我解決漲奶期呢。」  
　　「所以為什麼，格雷森警官？」  
　　「因為你現在還是未成年......」  
　　在眾警官目睽睽之下，迪克覺得自己快死了。


End file.
